Classism
by TCBN
Summary: An oc insert story. The social divide within the stereotypes are questioned when a school play calls for everyone to take part, work together as a team. Something nobody expected would ever work. Nerds, goths and athletes and bullies change the dynamic of their school. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Kalelkitten and Cyanoticnightmare who have helped me to co-write this story. Unfortunately, I have had to rewrite the story in itself to make the story make sense. Since I have a few co writers (two…) I had to try and fit everything in with my two co writers and myself. If you are worried that your oc has fallen out the story, please pm me and I'll try and sew her or him back in. (Yes I nearly gave up and ran away but I already did that before with another story so I don't want to do it to my lovely readers again because that's plain mean :P) **

There was an unspoken rule at this school. Nobody mingled with anybody else outside of the class circle they were from. The nerds ruled the classroom, the Goths ruled the wall covered in murals, the athletes ruled the sports field and the bullies ruled the playground. The four main boys were fraught with stress in their school. Kyle was busily trying to hold his status as the biggest and best nerd in the school, a status that was under risk of being clawed away by one of the hundreds of nerds that crawled around and idolized him. One of the nerds, one with unruly brown hair and freckles with those staple nerd glasses was as much competition as Cartman versing the worlds fattest man in hot dogs. She, Rachel, wasn't the only one. There were loads of other nerds, There was Andy, who very curly looking pigtails and a knack of scoring the best in the spelling bee. Andy seemed like a kind person to worry for Kyle's best friend of all time. Stan had unfortunately turned for the other side, or as we know, as a Goth. Of course Andy had to worry, She was Stan's sister. Penny—how the hell were there FIVE or more glasses toting brunette freckled nerds in here!? Kyle stared in the room in disbelief. He was in the middle of a chess competition known as the nerd off and he had looked up to see if anybody was breaking a sweat. Kyle, the only one with RED hair was just about the only kid who smashed the nerd stereotype into smithereens.

"Time is UP!" Mr Mackey roared into the gymnasium of chessboards and brunettes. The classroom was humid and quiet due to the concentration. A fan groaned to a stop, clearly giving up on the idea that the button was ON and it was supposed to be spinning at a top speed of 20km/H. The heat was stifling. Kyle couldn't lose! Kyle wiped the sweat off his forehead as the last dwindling players moved their pieces around steadily. One of the nerds, Lacy smiled at her competition as she moved her piece, confident about her new move. She sighed in relief as she felt a bit lightheaded from the thrill of playing and beating one of the millions of nerds around her.

"Nerd" Penny muttered to Lacy

"God, its just a game" Lacy snapped

"M'kay, calm down" Mr Mackey tried

The room went silent as the last chess piece clacked. The group swarmed outside the gymnasium as yet another set of nerds burst into conversation.

"It is so true." Saphira answered Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"It is physically impossible for different social classes to interact with one another without someone getting murdered. It's a _scientific_ fact." Saphira explained. Regina grunted in response.

"Tell me," Saphira said, putting her hands on Regina's shoulders. "When do you ever see a nerd hanging out the athletes? When do you see the theater kids chatting it up with the rebels? When do you see the cheerleaders flirting with the Goths? When do-"

"Okay, I get it." Regina stated, pushing Saphira's hands off of her shoulder. "So it doesn't happen often. That doesn't mean it's impossible."

Saphira let out a small laugh. "Yeah, me sprouting wings and flying off to the Netherlands isn't impossible either."

"Whatever," Regina responded with a pout. "I'm gonna go find Mika, you coming?" Saphira shook her head. "Nah, i'll just stay here and soak in the beautifully dark art."

Regina shrugged before turning away. Saphira turned to walk out into the drastically freezing snow outside where a group of gothic clad teenagers were spraying the side of the school with a mural of sad faces.

XxXxXx

Throughout the heavy snowfall in the quiet mountain town, Mika sat on a cold park bench, reading a book. "You're reading a book? Outside? While it's snowing?" Regina said, sitting down next to the girl.

"yes," She replied, closing the book. "I find it soothing, and it's a great place to read."

Regina nodded. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot." Mika said, turning to Regina. "Well, do you think it's possible for opposite social classes to get along and mingle in the crowd?" Regina asked.

"I think that each social class has a reputation in which they wouldn't want to destroy in anyway possible. I believe that each social class has people that like to mingle with other social classes in private. Like, they wouldn't want anyone, especially their own, to know. I think that these social classes are a little scared and paranoid of what might happen if they started to leave their box, if they started to explore. They are afraid to tear up the rule book because those have been the rules forever. They are scared to make there own rules because, to them, those are the only rules they have knowledge of. No one is brave enough to say 'fuck the rules, fuck the social status, if I want to be friends with someone, I'll fucking be friends with them!' It's all very simple really." Mika answered.

"Wow, that was very...informative, Mika... Thanks." Regina replied.

"No problem, why do you ask anyway?"

"It's nothing, I just wish their was a way to get different groups to start befriending one another. I wish their was a way to change the rule book." Regina said, standing up, out of her seat.

"You never know." Mika said. "There might just be..."


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter edited due to substantial errors **

The group of kids were painting on various sad faces on the side pof the school outside. The goths were deep in conversation.

Sapphire smirked at her friend, "of course its fucking weird. I have never seen a nerd even come close to asking a jock out or vice versa. It's just how high school works Reggie."

Regina huffed, "It doesn't HAVE to be like that you know. Plus, Butter's is different. You know, he's like… not part of a group

"everyone's in a group" Sapphire answered, "unfortunately even the groupless "

Stan painted a huge sad face and turned to Regina, "No he's not Regina. He's just like all of those other conformists."

"Well, that's according to us. He's either a Goth or Conformist" Regina said, "either way"

Saphira raised an eyebrow, "So you're calling Penny one too? Your own sister?" She shook her head, "Tsk tsk Stan." She began to laugh, "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep a straight face saying that." She turned back to her spray painting, still snickering.

XxX

Meanwhile, a group of kids were looking over Romeo and Juliet, pondering over what to say and write and convert into script. It was eventually decided that it was going to be word for word. An epic drawl of English boredom, according to just about everybody.

"Oh Romeo!-" Lacy heartily started, hand to chest

"Nerd." Warren groaned, looking at the girl onstage, "fucking Nerd"

"Oh shut up Warren!" Lacy said, stuffing her script into her bag, "As if you could have ANY talent." She crossed her arms and glares at the taller boy

"Oh, I have talent. Have you not kept track of how many people I've made cry? That should be in the guineas world records." Warren smiled, looking smug, just about everyone wanted to rip his face off.

"That'd just make you an asshole. Now if you don't mind I'll be on my way! Excuse me!" She pushes past him and makes her way out, he annoyed her so much she couldn't think of any good comebacks when he was around, it annoyed her to no end.

"Sourpuss" Warren rolled his eyes

"you're a pretty shit cast decider" Rachel said from her seat, crumpling the script in anxiety

"You're a pretty good turn off Warren spat back, ignoring about three other people who flipped him off in reply

"Hey, she's not a turn off!" Kenny came to her defence

"Oh come on, you'd bone a door" Warren scoffed

"Can we get back to the play!?" Mr Garrison snapped from his book, _fifty shades of grey, with another fifty added = 100 shades._

"Okay, well Juliet's stormed off" Rachel answered tiredly

"Well, do the rest of the lines" Mr Garrison said, "You stand in for me and you do Romeo"

Xx

Lacy stormed towards Butters who was walking home. She smiled, anger melting away.

"Hey Butters!" Lacy said, catching up with him, hr jumps and gives Lacy a smile.

"Heya Lacy! How are ya doing?" Butters asked, still fidgeting with his fingers, something he never could get rid of as he grew up.

"Nothing much. Just practicing for Juliet in the school play. The lines are so hard to get right! Why did Shakespeare have to write this whole fucking thing like this? Couldn't we modernize it or something?" Lacy sighed

"That'd just ruin the perfect storyline though. It's about two people who cannot be together due to a rivalry. And nowadays we don't have many of those so it just wouldn't work." Butters said, looking down, frowning.

"But we do. Do you see all of these cliques we have here? The Goths, Preps, Jocks, Nerds, Scenes, Skaters, etc. So we could always write it modernized. It wouldn't take much work! Like. A Nerd falls for an Emo or skater. The Nerd, Jock thing is way overused." Lacy said

Butters blinked and grinned, "That'd be great! But we'd need other people to help us. . ."

"I can do that. You worry about the specifics. Costumes, make-up, the works!" Lacy jittered with joy

"What makes ya think I wanna do make-up and costumes?"

". . . because you love dressing up." Lacy said, plainly.

"Oh. Right" Butters laughed, "Almost forgot about that! See you later Lacy!"

Xxx

Saphira was putting her cans of paint up talking to Stan when Kenny walked up "Hey guys. Party at Amadues's house Saturday. Ya going?"

Stan looks at him blankly and shrugs, "I guess dude. But don't think this'll help me get back to my old self! I'm not one of you anymore. My heart has been broken and the dark as consumed me."

Kenny rolls his eyes, "Whatever dude. Get through this goth stage quickly so you can go back to hanging out with us."

Saphira chuckles, "Nah, I like him like this. He is way more fun this way. Breaking the law with all of us and such.

Kenny raises an eyebrow, "Where'd Regina go? Normally she's here being a bitch to me."

Stan shrugs, "She said something about a cigarette or something. She's probably behind the school with the goths."

Kenny nods, "Alright. Well. I'm going to go tell Kyle about the party. See ya!

"Tell Kyle I said hi!" Saphira says then turns to Stan, "We should really go see what's wrong with Reggie. She seemed sad when she left."

"She'll be fine Saphira. She's just sad that Butters doesn't have a hard on for her."

Saphira growls in annoyance, "Yeah. And when you find out Wendy doesn't have one you go all Goth. You damn hypocrite." She stands up and storms off while Stan looks confused, "What'd I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Garrison, can we modernize the script for Romeop and Juliet, please?" Lacy asked in her sweetest voice, "It would make it relevant to today's society and-"

"NERD!" Warren hollered

"Shut UP!" everyone screamed back

"Be quiet!" Mr Garrison roared over the classroom, eyes darting over the children and back to Lacy, "continue, please"

"Thank you" Lacy smiled, "you see, I believe that old times are not that relevant to us because we've moved so far from the original story. We'll keep the whole concept of the story, that's okay, it's just the setting"

"Well, sure" Mr Garrison smiled, "its not like anybody understands his warbled Hebrew-"

"Its in English, dumbass" Kyle retorted, causing a ripple of laughter among everyone, especially the accelerated English class.

"Whatever" Mr Garrison rolled his eyes, "change the script but keep the concept, that is the rule"

Lacy smiled at her newly found joy, "Thank you!"

"Wait, SHE is Juliet? EEEEEeeeeeeee" Kenny screamed from the back of the class

"Hey don't be degrading" Rachel shouted, shutting up before she could call him some 1980's slang for dickhead, man she'd been watching WAY too much 1980's tv online.

"You know how there's like, a whole social divide between the entire school?" a boy spoke up, "we could make it a reference to our-"

"THAT was what I just ASKED!" Lacy snapped at the kid who obviously had not listened

"I know what you said, you're probably going to make it a restaurant competition thing" he went on, "and we can't relate to that"

"There's actually a movie about that and it's real" Kyle whispered, "durr"

"I suggest" the boy started, quivering a little by the tension

"Oh shut up! Stop arguing about the fucking play" Mr Garrison roared, "YOU, since you are so fucking intelligent and awesome"

"I'm not classified as a nerd" the boy said calmly

"ARE to write the whole fucking SCRIPT and direct the damn movie!" Mr Garrison screamed, "-I mean play"

"I can't! you saw my English essay! I can't write squat!" the boy squeaked in terror

"Then you better get perfecting, shouldn't you" Mr Garrison growled

"Yes sir" the boy whispered, feeling his freedom of playing ps3 all day long on the weekend vanish.

"I want great actors, great script and GREAT directing from you!" Mr Garrison said

Xx

Kyle was talking to Penny and Rachel about the upcoming project on one of the planets.

"Well I want to do Neptune," Penny said, hopping along side Kyle with Rachel on the other side of him, "With the moon Titan and all, and it's blue!" She had sung the last part which made Rachel laugh

"Well, I want to do Mars. The possibility of life once being in there is so amazing." Rachel offered

"I want to do Venus. The acid rain is just awesome." Kyle explained, "it sounds like a fun planet"

Kyle looked up to see Andy and Lacy wander out to the three "hey"

"Do you want to be in the modernized play?" Lacy asked, beaming

"Nah" Kyle cringed, "they aren't for me. Eh" Kyle shook his head

"Then you can laugh at us fail at what we can't do" Rachel egged him

"Nope" Kyle shook his head, "I'd look like a stammering donkey in the _fifth_ Shrek movie"

"Anyway" Andy cut in, "Amadues is having a party at his house on Saturday, I don't know if I'm even invited but that doesn't matter, I say we all crash his party in revenge for the way he treats us"

"It's bad enough with Warren" Rachel muttered

"PARTY!?" Penny looked exited, "C'mon guys, we have to! We could ruin it and make it terrible for them"

"Well, alright" Rachel shrugged dismissively. Clearly, the whole year was going, regardless of their invite status.

"I'm also not sure" Lacy mumbled

"It's going to be so much fun" Penny went on

Rachel added to Andy, "We can wreck this party. We'll need some help from the Goths and the Tomboys. They're crazy."

Andy blinks, "What? Like Henrietta, Stan, Regina, Saphira, Craig, and the rest of the goths?"

"The modernized play" Andy mumbled, "a great play will be modernized and done by the worst essay writer in the school, we're screwed

"Which is why I've decided to help the kid out" Warren smiled as he walked past, "happy modernizing!"

"really, I don't think our school is so modern in itself" Rachel pointed out


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel walked in the school bathroom where Cartman and Amadeus were dunking Butters's head into a toilet. One other boy, Craig squealed and fled the bathroom, horrified girls had entered the sacred male bathroom.

"Hey, assholes" Rachel snapped her fingers, "stop defacing our friend's face!"

"Uh, yeah!" Mika crossed her arms, "if you do, we'll tell on you!"

"Stop being a child, really!" Rachel sighed

"But they're doing something wrong!" Mika said

"should we leave you two to share your little love affair in private?" Amadeus sneered

"Oh shut it, secret crush on Kenny!" Rachel sighed

"I'm not gay!" Amadeus huffed, standing up tall

"We all know you're gay!" Rachel retorted, "This isn't the point!- wait ewe never said you were gay"

"Wait, what? "Amadeus stared

"We really don't give two shits about that" Mika deadpanned, "At all"

"What the hell are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Cartman spat

"We came to collect Butters. To help with the costume design?" Mika cocked her head

"Oh. I doubt you want his poo covered fingers all over the clothes" Amadeus chuckled

"More like, we don't want you cleaning up after I send my brother to pee all over you at lunch time. And _he_ has irritable bowel syndrome." Rachel snapped, stepping forward to grab Butters and pull him to his feet by his shirt

"Besides, don't you have a script to write, you two?" Rachel smiled, ignoring the piss that flicked on the girls as Butters coughed and spluttered

"What if we don't want to do the retarded play?" Cartman snapped

"We'll happily do it" Cartman smiled sweetly, surprising Amadeus

The girls left with the stuttering and whimpering smelly Butters and Cartman turned to his friend.

"What the hell!?" Cartman snapped, "What!"  
>"Think of it this way, we could manipulate the play….. ya know" Amadeus grinned<p>

"It'll probably never work" Clyde walked in to use the loo, "I overheard it and I'm the school monitor"

Saphira burst in, hands on her hips, "There you are!"

"Seriously, have girls forgotten the ruke about who enters the damn bathroom!?" Amadeus fumed

"Cartman I need to practice my make up skills on you!" Saphira tinkled, "you know, with your expanse of skin, you can go anywhere really"

"Aw, no, nope" Cartman scowled

"You're coming with me, if you do not, I will promptly tell everyone that you gave Butters a blow job in grade four" Saphira warned

"You did that!?" Amadeus stared

"Oh shut up!" Cartman growled and muttered, following Saphira to the make up room

Xx

"But I don't wanna be Romeo" Butters whined, once already cleaned up, on stage

"I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules" Lacy folded her arms, "you must do what you're told to do!"

"Hey, don't order him around!" Regina snapped

"Uh, yeah!" Butters pouted

"Ugh, this whole thing is frustrating" Lacy scowled, "jesus, we have inept directors! Somebody get me a god damn-"

"Why don't we change a few things" Rachel interrupted, sitting on a high chair, megaphone in hand, "I'm the new director. Move your asses ladies and gents!"

"who the fuck made YOU the goddamn director!?" Cartman shouted from his own chair, covered in make up and lipstick

"I did!" Mr Garrison roared from the back of the room, head buried in the 100 shades of grey novel

"C'mon! Move" Rachel shouted, "Places! Act One Scene One"

Everyone leapt into action.

"Rachel, which one's the wet nurse?" Tabitha was worried, holding up a pretty frock, a dress worn by air stewards.

"The girl there" Rachel answered, "remember, she's not the wet nurse, she's the _mother_"

"I hope you like my script!" Lacy called up from the stage

"It reads like a cool novel!" Butters complimented her

"My ass" Regina muttered

"Say that again I'll make you Tybolt and wear a mankini!" Rachel teased

"But Tybolt's my favourite character!" Regina shouted, "Mankini's are HOT!"

"Whatever, tomboy" Rachel laughed, "okay, move it. Romeo, where are you?"

"Here!" Kenny burst in wearing a businessman's outfit, with a top hat

"Looking good, mister!" Amadeus wolf whistled, only to blush and cover his face in horror. Surprisingly, nobody said a word.

"Thank you, mister! But I ain't gonna make you my mister!" Kenny laughed, "Oh captain, my capo- oh wait that's Juliet's line…"

Amadeus laughed quietly on the sideline as Rachel pointed, ordered and barked orders. She used a laser beam for stage directions.

"Kyle, go over there" Lacy said, "that way it makes more sense if I storm out and if you look up"

"Oh yeah! Thank you" Rachel snapped her fingers and wrote some notes down

The whole thing was a flurry of people running around, huffing lines, doing a move or making a joke, or if you were Amadeus, drooling at Kenny or if you were Regina, smiling at Butters. Or something.

"Rehearsal!" someone barked, watching people move their places, "TABITHA! Make up! Move! "

"this is so mediocre" Janice muttered behind Amadeus's seat, "I mean….. its so like… whatever and mainstream, god"

"No, its not going to be mainstream" Amadeus turned in his seat, "it's a whole original play"

"Whatever" Janice picked her nail, "Plays are soooooooo mainstream"

"Totally" Stan deadpanned beside her


	5. read

please suggest what should happen in the future of the story after you read the next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Stan munched on a toothpick mindlessly, waiting for his two other pals to return with the coffee. He was bench warming with his list of dark metal bands in a brochure. He sighed, growing impatient. He decided maybe if he did a run around the block, he would feel warmer, and less irate about his friends taking so long. He left the brochure on the steps and put a rock on it. He knew that Furkel would definitely want to read the brochure, Stan jogged briskly to the football field to do some high-speed warm up sprints. He was just about to do a perimeter run when he saw Tabitha kicking a ball around, looking bored, near one of the goals.

"Hey!" Stan called

She looked up and looked as if she had been caught stealing or worse, jacking off with a flagpole.

"What… What do you want?" Tabitha swallowed and backed away from the ball

"N- nothing, I wanted to run…" Stan coughed out the next word to conceal it "conformist"

"O-" Tabitha looked bewildered, "really? A Goth who hates other people and themselves wanted to _run_?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to just…. Feel the wind in my hair, that sorta thing" Stan reached for the forlorn ball and pegged it into the goal, scoring perfectly.

"Hey, are you…" Tabitha stared, she decided against it

"Uh, do you wanna play football with me?" Stan was itching to run. Even though he was wearing a nylon hat and a coat lined with wool, he itched for a run. Discarding the snug garments, he pelted for the ball, after Tabitha.

"Well, well, well. Two people who aren't even goddamn athletes. This is OUR turf!" a boy in a football shirt hollered

"Hey, fuck off or join in, Clyde!" Tabitha snapped, kicking the ball to Stan who sent it right into the goals one more.

"….But I don't want to be seen with people who aren't Athletes" Clyde whined

"Pussy" Stan chuckled

"I'm not a pussy!" Clyde folded his arms

"Then join in and prove to me and Stan that you're not scared of us beating your ass!" Tabitha snapped

"Alright… fine" Clyde sighed and joined, making for the ball

Xx

Regina stared at the school notice board. Obviously Rachel had been doing serious research into the underbelly of Colorado. Two gangs swore hatred against one another for years upon years. Suddenly, this newbie who couldn't even aim properly is thrown into the world of crime, and falls for the enemy boss. Her eyes scanned the names. Rachel had been very tight lipped to those who weren't actors about the storyline.

_Your personalities and awesomeness have been analyzed and crosschecked. Thank you for auditioning for the play. The cast is below. Regina blinked, confused by the three sets of names on the list. The first name was the original inspiration from the play, the second was the modernized character's name and the third was the actor. _

_EVERYONE IS A GANGSTER_

_HEAD __GANGSTER__ or JULIET/__ SCARLET __à_**Lacy**

_HEAD __GANGSTER VIOLET __à__**Cartman**_

_Juliets friend __MARZIA: _**Tabitha **

_Wet nurse__à__**Regina**_

_Romeo __SAM __à__**Amadeus**_

_Romeo friend__CALIX __à__**Kenny**_

_ROLES SUBJECT TO CHANGE_

_Violet and Scarlet are bosses of two very opposite and angry gangs who loathe and despise one another. The love of one idiotic gangster towards his opposition forces the two gangs to rethink their ideas towards one another. Will they change their ways or remain their natural putrid hatred before its too late? (if you're dumb enough to not know Romeo and Juliet, then you, sir or madam are a nut) The story will be dramatically altered for your entertainment _

_and do not tell the guy with the red cap down the road about this play otherwise you will put our school at risk of terrorist rampages. Thank you. _

- The staff of ROMEO AND JULIET.

This was confusing to wrap her head around at first but after some deep thought about her English essay that she cared so little about, she understood instantly. She stared at the cast list and swore as she saw her name in bold black letters. Angrily, she stormed for Rachel, demanding to have her name ripped off the sheet of paper.

"Where the hell do I belong" Janice mumbled as Regina walked past and stopped to listen

"Well, aren't you this super gothic indie chick?" Regina said

"Well, I'm everything, really, I can do music, I can do this, that and the next thing" Janice shrugged and froze.

"Are you okay?" Regina cringed, a rare sight for someone who said freaking out was _soooooo mainstream_, every day

"There are so many cliques in this school" Regina said, "You either hate school and become Goth or love school and become the Nerd"

"Ye-es?" Janice frowned

"Well, my fellow Goth" Regina continued, "Not everyone is from either group. Rachel's taken our lives as either being group one or two and made it into gangs"

"I don't talk in mainstream" Janice said calmly, "its making me sick, talk dark please"

"Our cold rotting souls are pitted against the conformists with raindbow coloured hearts" Regina teased in her gruff voice

"fucking conformists, don't they have anything better t-" Janice was in half angry retort when a ball careened through a window, causing them to look up and see a nerd playing with a goth.

"What….. " Janice stared, "why am I seeing an athlete and a nerd and a goth playing together?"

"Conformists" Regina said in an undertone, bored

"Hey, they're not conforming!" Janice lit up, hands together, "they're mingling!"

"What's going on" Saphira walked in, only to whiten as her fellow Goth screamed a joyous shout as he scored a goal, "FUCK! I told that kid a number of times he couldn't bloody conform!"

"What?" Janice cringed, "We can't mingle for once?"  
>"Fuck, no" Saphira scoffed<p>

"Regina, I saw the board" Janice turned, "I cannot believe you conformed! As well!"

"Uh-" Regina started to stammer "B- But- ugh.. "

"I cannot believe I am doing this but you are out of the Goth group" Saphira frowned menacingly

"Fine" Regina scowled, "I don't fucking care if I'm part of a team or not. Being a specific title doesn't event bloody change who I am!"

"GrrrRRRRR!" Janice growled, angry as anything

"I can't believe you said that! To our friend!" Saphira huffed

Xx

Stan, Tabitha and Clyde stared at the arguing Goths.

"Whoa, a group seems to be in shambles" Tabitha mumbled

"Kyle was my best friend…" Stan was obviously not listening

"What?" Clyde and Tabitha stared at Stan

"I…. we used to always hang out" Stan twisted off his fingerless gloves

"Wait, what's Janice screaming into Saphira's earhole got to do with that?" Clyde asked

"Well…." Stan shrugged, "I think I learned something today…. I- thanks for the game, guys.. it was fun"

"What was that about?" Clyde asked

"You ask me" Tabitha shrugged, "I dunno, but I need a massive glass of water"

**AN: PLEASE SAY IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE PLAY**


	7. Chapter 6

Rachel, Tabitha and Lacy were busily trying to figure out who should wear what. Lacy had on a dress from one time where she was a flower girl, it had gotten too small for her so they had to release a bit around the waist and extend the length only to have Tabitha declare white dresses with gold ribbons to be too bright. Rachel had various pens and pencils in one hand and a marker in another, marking up on paper who wore what. Tabitha hacked pieces out of a silken material, pondering about what gangsters wore.

"Maybe…." Rachel twisted her mouth as she thought, "leather jackets and jeans?"

"Hey, yeah!" Tabitha lit up, "we don't need to reinvent the wheel!"

"Wait I thought you wanted to reinvent the wheel- fuck that, INVENT the wheel" Lacy teased

"Oh no, I meant that I wanted to create something but why don't we just get people to lend clothes. Like the head boss will wear smoking hot red dresses with killer stilettos, the gang boy Romeo wears baggy pants and an oversexed leather jacket, the others, we'll figure it out" Tabitha reassured

"I guess so-" Lacy shrugged and listed some friends she knew owned leathers or pants that looked cool. In that instant, Stan walked in, looking flustered.

"Have you seen Kyle?" Stan asked

"All hail Kyle, the Nerd!" Rachel laughed, "Hail, Kyle!"

"I'm serious" Stan cringed at her joke, and the other two giggling girls

"He's in the other room, correcting grammatical errors" Rachel replied, "and making sure words make sense when read aloud"

"Of course" Tabitha chuckled, "Nerds cant stand bad English"

"Shakespeare is bad English" Stan lifted an eyebrow as if to mock

"We know that" Tabitha jammed a thumb behind her shoulder, "Computer number five. Hurry along, you're making my nerd powers die"

"Nerd Powers!" Stan laughed and walked through. Man, he thought: these people were hilarious but usually you had to be a genius to understand what they meant half the time. But after a while you begin to see that Nerds weren't anomalies. But people just like him.

Xx

"Hey, dude!" Stan greeted Kyle as he sat beside the furiously typing ginger

"Hi" Kyle nodded, fingers a blur on the keyboard, "can you flabbergast somebody?"

"I- what?" Stan stared, glancing at the momentarily paused fingers

"Stupefy!" Kyle hollered at the screen, eyes lighting up as he typed feverishly.

"Dude, I want to speak to you" Stan said to his profile

"Well, speak" Kyle flicked a thumbnail upwards as if to grant him permission

"Dude, I can't speak with all those rocks falling on the ground" Stan spoke over the rapid fire of clacking keyboard keys.

"What is it?" Kyle lifted his hands and turned to Stan, looking at him

"You're essentially the queen bee of the Nerds" Stan realized, "That's fucking awesome!"

"It's an egalitarian society" Kyle objected, feeling himself red, "most of the nerds are girls… and naturally when there's one dude in the circle of your clique… I dunno"

"They adore you!" Stan went on, only to realize that absolutely none of the girls have actually romantically pursued Kyle, they just treat him as a very close fellow comrade in Nerd society, "That's beside the point… you see, I wanted to say that I was having a think about me as a person…. And the whole stupid clique thing"

"Uhuh" Kyle watched Stan intently

"We were best friends" Stan continued, "I don't know why we kept doing this- whole me going to Goth then to-"

"Athlete to Goth" Kyle cut in, "Dude. We all have our own attributes. We just gravitate to the biggest attribute within us… the groups we're in, we feed off one another"

"Why do you have that look on your face? Like that face Kenny had when he dumped Bebe?" Stan felt his chest tighten in utter fear

"Your attributes are either positive or negative to other people" Kyle's hands flew back to the computer and became a continued blur, "I'm unfit, I HATE when people talk about how much they hate life. I love maths, English and making Mom proud of who I am"

"I'm lost" Stan whispered, feeling extra dumb and extra slow, the one thing he always felt when he was with a nerd.

"You have negative energy- Look, we drifted, Nothing can ever fix that, I'm sorry, Stan. Goths learn to hang onto the past and cry about shit. I've learned to make the most of who I am. So should you" Kyle angrily pressed save and resumed typing on the cpu.

"Fine" Stan stood and left, feeling more forlorn and alone then ever. His Goth friends had essentially left him, his clique was gone and Kyle didn't want him back or ever or something.

Xx

"I wonder if the cast list will change, I feel so pointless being in a role I don't like" Regina muttered

"Well, I wouldn't feel too bad" Kenny sympathized, "You're like… I don't know"

"Like what?" Regina stared

"We've all got people that we get to work with. Some hate their opposite others like em, I would make the most of that part" Kenny tried

"Ergh" Regina shrugged, "I'm glad I'm not something boring like Juliet"

"But you get to blow Romeo!" Kenny whined

"Er- that isn't in the play" Regina lifted an eyebrow

"What I mean is that you get to essentially fuck him" Kenny corrected himself

"God, ew, you're such a fucking weirdo" Regina scoffed

"Are you pleased about your role?" Kenny changed the subject, "because I did hear the Nerds talking about arranging the cast again"

"Hope so" Regina shrugged, "we need something that drives home the message of who we are as a society"

"Nerds, Goths, Athletes, Theatre people" Kenny shrugged, "Butters said to me he wasn't even in any group, he's in the Butters group"

"What are you on about?" Regina folded her arms

"There's going to be a big fucking revolution" Kenny pointed at himself, "I like to watch movies. And play soccer. And soon that's gonna be considered the best thing ever "

"right" Regina rolled her eyes


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyle, why does your calculus book smell like Mika's citrus perfume?" Rachel asked as she flipped it open to check an answer or two

"Huh? Oh!" Kyle shrugged, "Mika wanted to borrow my text book as she forgot hers at home"

Rachel lifted the book to her nose, "it smells so good, I can never rock fruit perfume"

"I know, right! It reminds me of orange gelato" Kyle agreed, smiling

Rachel took a deep wiff, the same action she saw Kyle do a few times himself as he walked into the classroom to study, minutes ago.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kyle eyed his nerd/best friend/comrade

"What?" Rachel frowned, "I can't like my friend's perfume?"

"Well, you have that look in your eye" Kyle pointed out

"Oh yeah! A neuron transmitter had an orgasm" Rachel; deadpanned, grinning as Kyle laughed

"Just spill" Kyle frowned towards her in mock seriousness

"Well, okay" Rachel pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper with a list of people that were going to perform in the play.

_Kyle – Romeo _

_Mika - Juliet _

"Oh HA!" Kyle rolled his eyes, feeling himself go red in the face, "Just because Mika asked-"

"I wrote this a week ago" Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "and besides I designed it so no fights would occur and I reckon you guys are friendly"

"But we're not even in the same social-" Kyle began to complain

"Oh come on! You're still sniffing the damn book, you'd eat it. I know you're happy to be paired with someone who doesn't want to smack you in the face or tease you for being a brainbox. Besides, didn't your mother say _Oh Kyle, It would be so nice if you could meet a nice good girl!_"

"I believe she meant a Jewish girl" Kyle corrected

"Jewish stereotype" Rachel flicked a wrist, "Your mom'd be proud of you, no matter where she comes from and no matter who you date"

"Hmmmmm….. Jennifer Lopez" Kyle teased

"Eh, maybe not so much" Rachel shrugged laughing

"Anyhow, who else did you change in the list?" Kyle took the sheet and read the rest of it"

_Amadeus- Tybalt _

_Regina – Sophie _

"Who'se sophie?" Kyle asked

"Nobody in particular, it's a stand in name for the wet nurse. Remember, I'm not going by the ROLES of the play, more the name sakes" Rachel added, "So I'm changing Regina to be Mika's best friend"

"The other two?" Kyle looked down the list

"Those two are gonna be heads of the gangs. They have been inspired by the parents, but they will be somewhat older. Gang bosses, if you will"

_Saphira – Romeo's boss_

_Olee – Juliet's boss_

"What a colourful cast!" Kyle smiled, "We essentially have everyone from everywhere"

"I reckon the whole class thing will change and is and should" Rachel said, "everyone's a member of something"


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately this has gotten boring and stale for me. I had fun working with your characters and I have now grown very tired of this story. Thank you former co-writers for writing only the first two chapters of the story and thank you everyone for submitting your characters. **

**The end **

**if you wish to finish this story go ahead and submit. But other than that, goodbye. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle had chickened out on last minute and was sitting with Rachel, manning the top lights. Watching the play unfold from above. Stan, with a bright red jumper and a knife in hand, smiled and snapped out all of his Romeo lines in perfect accented English.

"You need to stand two feet this way for the light" Rachel whispered into her headset.

Stan shifted and continued his line, Mika spoke hers, on his right.

"You know, I've learned something today" Kyle said, looking up, holding the light fixture to point onto Romeo.

"Huh? Haven't we all?" Rachel turned on another light, balancing on a beam.

_Don't you see, Mrs Capulet? We're all from different parts of the world. We've all got our own flaws and shortcomings. We mustn't ever stop others from pursuing what you love!_

Kyle watched as Stan walked towards a very sour looking Regina, her eyelashes batted as she snapped a remark.

"No matter how hard we try to change others, we'll never become what they want us or what we want us to be" Kyle whispered

"Totally" Rachel nodded, hands sweating from clamping the light still

"No matter what happens, it's just best to deal with what we already have" Rachel nodded

_Blasphemy! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Coming from you! Juliet you're a sniveling child! Romeo, you MUST know better!-_

_I am not a sniveling child!_

Regina bolted off the stage, the lights went out, and Regina stood on the top of a very tall ladder, pillows strewn on the floor to make as if they were clouds.

"Trying to change other people" Kyle sat with Rachel, their lighting work over, "is like trying to make a door speak English"

_Wait, don't jump!_

_Why? I can't date you, my family hates your family!_

_Don't you think you're overreacting?_

_I'm not overreacting! I think this is a wise and concise decision _

_Stop being a whiney brat!  
>Now YOU are starting to loath me!? What is this! Hate on Juliet day!?<em>

_No, I am trying to make you see what you are doing is dumb and fucking stupid! _

_I think it's a sensible move! Come die with me!  
>Fuck no, dude! I wanna become a lawyer, heck I wanna become a doctor and have children and grow old! <em>

_But If I can't have you, then I'm nothing!_

_Why are we arguing!? We shouldn't be arguing! _

_I'm trying to stop you from making the dumbest decision in your short life_

Kyle and Rachel snickered at this, in reality, Stan and Mika had grown rather fond of one another and Stan had decided hanging around with Mika and eating kosher pastries rather than drinking coffee and claiming how awful life was.

"No matter how many times we changed the play" Kyle smiled, "we made it"

"Thank god for Nerd Powers" Rachel nodded, calculating if she should rest her head on his shoulder. After a moment's thought, she did so. Rachel expected this to be short lived, only to have Kyle smile at this and leave her head on his shoulder for the rest of the duration of the play,

Cartman was lowered down by a cord, bearing white wings and a magical wand that was really a Star Wars free giveaway ruler.

"My child!" Cartman gruffly spoke, confetti spiraling around him, "I have come to thump the bible on your beautiful head!"

"I'm not Christian" Mika turned, folding her arms across her dress

"Whatever. I am your dead grandfather! And I have come to foretell your future!" Cartman spread his hand

"What of it?" Stan pulled out his phone and started texting furiously

"You see, my darling" Cartman continued, "I just came as a distraction so your boyfriend could alert your mother"

Regina came bolting up the hill as Stan hid his mobile from an angry Juliet.

"Honey! Suicide isn't the answer!.." Regina took Mika into a tight hug, patting her head in a motherly fashion. Kenny and Olee hoisted Cartman into the ceiling and sat down, sweating from exertion.

"That was hard work" Kenny puffed

"That was fun! I want to do that again, of course!" Cartman laughed

"Fuck no," Olee scoffed

Cartman laughed and wandered off.

"That play, it did seem pretty hopeless, huh" Olee twisted a hand in her own

"Yep" Kenny lounged on the floor, picking his teeth with his thumb

"I was thinking about the whole meaning of the play" Olee sat with him

"Yeah, it was really cool of Lacy to come to the rescue and sort it out" Kenny nodded, "I think we all managed to lift the play off the ground without a hitch"

"Hey, so" Olee swallowed, "Do you want to go get pizza afterwards? I found the best cheapest peperone pizza ever"

"I thought everyone thought hanging out with poor kids gave them rabies" Kenny sat up, "that would be awesome"

"I think everyone's starting to think that isn't so true. Just because you're a nerd or a badass athlete and they're not your social circle or anything it shouldn't deter you from treating them as a friend"

_I'm sorry about our whole family feud wrecking your life, All of these problems are from way before you were born_

Regina and Mika sat on an overstuffed couch and Juliet was sipping a mug of tea

_Now, this doesn't mean I won't stop you from dating terrible people like murderers. I need you to understand that_

_Of course I do, ma_

_I need you to also know that Suicide isn't the answer if your love life is in shambles, too_

_I sort of still do think…_

_Here, take some anti-depressants. Romeo does seem like a nice boy but if he's a bad person because of who he is I'll speak up, not because of some issue is had with his father in 1980_

_So I can date Romeo, now?_

_Would you like to know what the feud is all about?_

_Yes!_

_Romeo's father and I were an item… and Romeo is your half brother_

In that instant, the lights went out, and everyone either didn't clap, applauded or roared with laughter.

Xx

"You looked so serious the whole time!" Cartman laughed

"Well, I was some post menopausal old woman!" Regina shrugged

"You are one" Cartman deadpanned only to have several others passing buy flip him off.

Amadeus ran past the group and after Kenny and Olee "Wait up! Kenny!"

"Hey, dude" Kenny turned, holding a pizza takeaway menu

"Lets celebrate the end of the play as a group!" he jeered

"Yeah! The pizza will be cheaper that way" Kenny nodded, unsure why Amadeus was still trying to grasp onto Kenny's love, which was straight as anything

"But we have to have the number four, its awesome" Olee smiled and walked with them.

**The end**


End file.
